


Femme Fatale

by PrincessPersephone123



Category: Actor RPF, British Singers RPF, British TV Celebrities RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPersephone123/pseuds/PrincessPersephone123
Summary: This is just a stupid idea that came into my head at 3AM and so I wrote it because I'm now in love with Sebastian Stan.Thank you for reading it.





	Femme Fatale

It was another promotional interview for Sebastian Stan as he talked with James Cordon about his latest and upcoming movie 'I Tonya' on the Late, Late Show. He answered the questions asked with wit and intelligence and he laughed at James Cordon's jokes but although he tried his very best to be polite and charming, he was really very tired and wanted to go home and sleep. 

No offense to James Corden. It just had been a long week for him. 

The commercial break had just finished and Sebastian was waiting for James Corden to introduce another celebrity guest who was probably going to bore him to tears. James smiled charismatically at the cameras as he began "Welcome back everyone! Sebastian Stan is here with us!" 

Sebastian smiled with a nod as the crowd cheered and James announced with an enthusiastic smile "But now it's time for our next guests to grace us with their wonderful presence. Joining us tonight, is the sexiest powerhouse that came out of Britain's Got Talent .... it's none other than the one and only FEMME FATALE !!!!" 

James Cordon and Sebastian Stan stood up and clapped for the four girls who came out onto the stage holding each other's hands as they smiled at the wildly cheering audience. Sebastian's sleepiness vanished immediately as he looked at the four beautiful girls approaching them and shaking James hand and kissing him on the cheek and then shaking hands politely with Sebastian as they greeted him. He looked at the grinning girls who were waving at the loud crowd and saw that each of them were different to each other. 

The first girl who was seated next to James Corden was a ginger with alluring green eyes wearing a tight black sleeveless dress, the girl next to her was a blonde with ocean blue eyes wearing a red long sleeved leather dress, the girl next to her was a brunette with hazel eyes wearing a white laced dress and the girl next to her, who was sitting next to Sebastian as well was a dark haired girl with plain brown eyes wearing an electric blue pantsuit. Sebastian noticed that the four of them had an impeccable style that was individual to the four of them, that made them stand out as individuals and unite together as a group. 

"Mary! Vicky! Amanda! Deepika!" said James Cordon bouncing on his seat with joy "Welcome to the Late, Late Show!"

"Thank you for having us!" said Mary, the ginger haired girl with an amiable, easygoing smile as the rest of the girls nodded. 

"It's a pleasure to be here." said Deepika, the dark haired girl with a smooth and charming voice that made something in Sebastian's stomach flutter. "It's our first time here."

"Oh, it's a pleasure to have you!" said James Cordon with a grin "So, girls, before we get into the questions, let me ask you ... have you met the handsome Sebastian Stan here?"

"No, we've never met you." said Vicky, the blonde haired girl, with a playful grin "But, we have seen you as Bucky in Avengers! You were amazing!"

"Yeah, you were awesome. I mean, you made us all cry." said Amanda, the brunette, in a sincere tone.

"Thank you. I mean - I'm sorry I made you cry - but I'm really glad you liked the movie." said Sebastian taken aback at the sincerity and the genuineness of the girls. 

"Who the hell is Bucky?" asked Deepika, looking at Sebastian and then at the three girls who facepalmed themselves while laughing.

"We told you. The Winter Soldier. James Barnes." said Amanda amidst the laughter of the crowd. "He's a Marvel Avengers Character."

"Oh, that explains it." said Deepika shrugging with a grin "I haven't watched Avengers at all."

Sebastian looked at her as everyone gasped in shock "I'm offended!"

"You've never watched the Avengers!" said James Corden laughing in disbelief.

"I mean - I've watched Marvel stuff like Iron Man and Spiderman and Agent Carter!" protested Deepika amidst her best friends laughter "But no, I haven't watched the Avengers but I was wondering why you looked so familiar, Sebastian."

"It's because he plays the Winter Soldier." said James Corden with a smile.

"No, no, it's not that." said Deepika shaking her head thoughtfully while Sebastian smiled in delight at her "It's - have we met? - no, we have not -" Deepika looked at Sebastian in puzzlement and confusion as she analyzed his face, trying to place where she had seen him before and then the realization hit her "Oh yes! You were in Gossip Girl!"

"OH NO!" groaned Sebastian as he buried his face in his hands while Deepika, Amanda, Vicky and Mary started laughing. 

"I loved Gossip Girl in the past! I was obsessed with it!" exclaimed Deepika with a laugh as she patted Sebastian who was embarrassed on the back "It was like such a dramatic show!"

"Why, Gossip Girl?" groaned Sebastian as he grinned at Deepika who was laughing. 

“He’s here promoting his new movie ‘I Tonya’” said James Corden and everyone cheered. 

“That icekating lady who went crazy and broke the knee of an innocent woman rendering her unable to do her favorite sport for all her life?” asked Deepika from Sebastian making the audience laugh “Do you know what, I’d like to see a movie called ‘I Nancy’ where an innocent woman gets her knee bashed in by some trailer park assassin and then years later has to watch an Oscar winning movie made about how she’s not the victim!”

Everyone laughed at her wittiness and Mary took over “We’re just kidding. We don’t give a shit about Tonya or Nancy.”

“We don’t really care.” Said Deepika shrugging but she was laughing along side with her bandmates who were suppressing their laughter.

"It's not that bad." said James Corden with a smile "So, Femme Fatale, talk to me about your new single - 'Storm of You' which is amazing by the way!"

"Thank you!" said the four girls in unison happily. 

"Congratulations! 'Storm of You' is the new single and it's a completely different sound to what you have done before." said James looking at Mary, Vicky, Amanda and Deepika. 

"Yeah, it is. It's - I think a natural progression of Femme Fatale through the years." began Vicky "It's a completely different sound, it's different to what we've done before as a band. It's evolving while still staying true to our roots and our values as artists and as people."

"Yeah. This song is our first single and it's just a vulnerable but also an empowering song about the storm in our heads." said Mary "I - it's just about how - it's very personal to all of us - because it's about braving through these painful struggles, through the storm and keep on going and living."

"Definitely." said Amanda "I think we just wanted to write about things that we were too scared to write about before or things that we weren't allowed to write about before or things that we couldn't put into words but now can. It's just a very vulnerable, therapeutic album for all of us."

"Wow!" said James Cordon stunned along with Sebastian who was listening attentively to the four girls "That's wonderful. So you have been massively successful all over the world, in fact I would go so far to say that you have conquered the world by capturing everyone's hearts through your music!"

"Thank you." said Mary, Vicky, Amanda and Deepika with modest smiles. 

"You have released four successful albums which have gone to the top of the charts all over the world and won so many awards!" said James in excitement "And to top it all off, you come back after two years and announce that you will be releasing your fifth album 'Dynasty' this year in a few months!"

Everyone cheered loudly and the girls grinned and Sebastian noticed that the other three girls looked at Deepika who smiled at everyone "We are really grateful that our first four albums had such a positive reaction from our fans who just embraced it and loved it! And, then after the fourth album 'Dancing in the Moonlight', we immediately started making the fifth album while we were on tour for the fourth album and when we finished it and listened to it, we decided that it just wasn't working out, it wasn't good enough, so we scrapped it."

"What? How bad was it?" asked Sebastian jokingly making everyone laugh. 

"It wasn't good enough for us." said Deepika smiling at Sebastian in amusement which made him smile shyly back at her and she continued "I mean, we won't settle for just mediocre music. We wanted it to be the best of the best, so we decided to scrap up the album and we wanted to write a whole new album but we decided to take a little break, a breather, a holiday from everything really to refresh our minds and come back and write a whole new better album. And we did take some time off and came back and wrote a badass album!!!"

The crowd cheered in excitement and encouragement and Sebastian asked them "So what did you do on your time off?"

"Oh, I think we just went back to our families, spent some time with our loved ones, traveled around the world." answered Vicky with a lovely smile "I mean, girls come on tell them what you did!"

"I just backpacked across Europe with my family." said Mary with a grin "I mean, we get to go to these amazing places while we're on tour but we never get to fully visit them and immerse in their culture."

"I got some time to just laze around and sleep." said Deepika with a smile making everyone laugh "And of course, a lot of time to catch up and spend with my family and friends traveling."

"I just did everything. I slept, I ate, I spent time with my family, I traveled, I went to a few concerts." said Amanda with a laugh. "And then, we decided after some time that it was time to come back because - I think we were ready to make the album. And before we made the album, we went on a little trip ourselves, didn't we girls?"

"Yes, we did!" exclaimed Vicky joyously as she hugged Mary who was laughing along with Vicky and Deepika "We went to Greece and then we went to Singapore, and then we went to Disneyland!"

"That was so exciting!" said Deepika as she laughed, her eyes twinkling with delight "That was my favorite part of the Girls Tour! And it was a nice way to end it was well!"

"Yeah, and then we just got back to the studio and started making the album." said Amanda with a mischievous grin "We worked really hard on it and put our heart and soul into everything, every part of the album and it's finally here!"

"It was the most motivation we've all had to make the album the greatest album we've ever made. It was pushing ourselves everyday - it was not fun." said Vicky seriously. 

"Yeah, it was a disaster. A trainwreck." said Amanda making Vicky, Mary and Deepika laugh.

"Was it?" asked Sebastian listening to them in fascination. 

"Yeah, it was. I think 'Storm of You', our first single -we didn't get that until like later on - so many things got thrown out and - yeah, so it was a very hectic process of bringing our vision into life. It took a while to get there so it was a bit worrying." said Mary as the three girls listened to her attentively while nodding their heads. 

"But everything worked out in the end!" said James listening enthusiastically to the laughing girls "Is there an anecdote you can share with us about making the album? Anything funny or hilarious?"

"Oh, I remember this one time we were all in the studio and I think we - we had, had a few drinks as well and we were trying to find this perfect melody for this one song on the album. I'm not telling you what it is." said Deepika with a laugh "And, we were very hands on with the music, we were experimenting with the sounds of piano, drums, all kinds of guitar and even like a tambourine at one point. So, there was - I think we had the beat in our head but we couldn't - we had the problem of bringing it into life in the drums and -AND - so we were discussing what to do when Ashton of 5 Seconds of Summer just waltzes in!" 

The crowd starts cheering loudly at the mention of the handsome drummer's name and the girls nodded and smiled knowingly and Deepika continued with the story "And apparently, Vicky had contacted Ashton without telling us and he had come along with the rest of the boys - Luke, Calum and Micheal - to help us out and in the end, they did help us out and we were just laughing like mad idiots, having a good time."

"Awww, they were such lovely boys." said Amanda with a sweet smile. 

"And they're so fun to hang out with as well." said Vicky laughing with the rest of the girls at some inside joke only they knew.

"But I think Calum from 5 Seconds of Summer fancies you, doesn't he?" asked James with a mischievous smile as he looked at Deepika.

Deepika looked taken aback as she looked her band mates "I don't think so. I don't think he does. I don't know"

"I think he does." said Mary with a meaningful wink at Deepika who looked scandalized and surprised. 

"Okay, let's not make things awkward!" said Deepika as she looked at the audience who was laughing "Move on, move on!"

"So this album is going to be great, eh?" asked Sebastian as he looked at Deepika. 

"Yes, definitely. I think in this album we all sing about a lot of things we haven't sung before. It's got a different sound to it, the attention to every detail is incredible. All of us worked really hard on this album, it was definitely a collaborative process." said Deepika intelligently "This album is about love, heartbreak, friendship, the emotional storm within us, finding our true priorities ... it's not leaning onto one thing - it's conveying an emotional spectrum. It's a very different side to Femme Fatale - there are so many vulnerable but powerful stories of us in this album that no one has ever heard before and for me personally when we finished writing and recording it, it was like I could finally breathe. It was - powerfully, movingly therapeutic. It's really a record about the loss of innocence, the breaking of the belief that we are perfect and just telling everyone that we are women, we are human beings. We hope that our fans will love this album because there's something for everyone in this record."

Everyone stood up and clapped for all of them and Sebastian and James joined in clapping for the four girls who were smiling modestly and waving at their fans. Sebastian admired Deepika's intelligent mind, how she put her thoughts into words so meaningfully and intelligently and the passion and commitment that was evident in her voice whenever she spoke about the music they created together. Sebastian wondered whether Deepika was single and made it a point to find out later on backstage. If she was, Sebastian really wanted to ask her out and have dinner with her. 

"So you have obviously released these massively successful four albums and you've got a fifth one coming, you have achieved countless awards for music and humanitarian works, you have such a dedicated and passionate fanbase -" James paused for a moment as the crowd went wild cheering and clapping for the girls who stood up and clapped for the crowd and cheered for them and then sat back down "And obviously you are doing so well for yourselves. But let's get back to the beginning. You turn up at Britain's Got Talent, all as a solo act and you didn't make it through, did you? But then, Alesha, David, Amanda and Simon decided to put you four all together as a band!"

Sebastian listened in fascination and the crowd whooped as the four girls grinned at each other "Yeah, yeah!"

"I think it's the best thing that happened to all of us." said Mary honestly as she looked at the three girls who were smiling at her nodding in affirmation "I think we're stronger together as a group than as solo artists and it was just life changing!"

"Yeah, and we went in as solo acts and we got in." said Vicky to the rapt audience "But like as we progressed we all got comments about how we would be better if each of us were in a band."

"And then all of us got eliminated from the solo acts, and then we were asked to come to see Simon, Alesha, David and Amanda." said Amanda "And they told us that they saw a lot of potential in us but they didn't see us necessarily as solo artists. So they threw us together into a girl group as basically a lifeline to go forward in the show."

"I think it was the first time something like that was done in the show." said Mary reminiscently "Do you remember Simon saying that the four of us could bring something really special into the competition if we worked hard together?"

"Yes!" said Deepika with a smile "I was shivering, I was just so nervous, I thought I was going home, but instead I got three sisters for life! I'll never forget that moment, it's so special to all of us!"

"And look where we are now!" said Vicky as they smiled at each other and put their arms around each other as the audience 'aaaweeed' and melted at their sweetness and genuine friendship. 

"But, despite your hard work, you did not win. You were eliminated in the semi finals." said James and the four girls nodded "But that was the start of your incredible journey as Femme Fatale."

"Yeah, we wanted to stay together. We were determined that, that wasn't going to be the end of Femme Fatale." said Mary with a smile as the three girls nodded "And our fans were so amazing, they were so supportive of us, even though we were out of the competition!"

"I think our fans are just the most incredible people in the world. Without them, I don't think we'll be here!" said Vicky with so much of love in her voice and the four girls started clapping and cheering for their fans "So thank you so much! We love you! You're our babies!"

James laughed at them but Sebastian smiled at their kindness to their fans. James looked at them as he asked "So I was surprised to learn that you actually knew each other before the auditions."

"No, we didn't know each other. No, we all didn't know each other." said Mary while the girls laughed at her ridiculousness "So we all lived in Cheshire. We all went to the same school."

"That's crazy!" exclaimed Sebastian in surprise "It's like destiny!"

"Exactly!" said Deepika with a grin "I knew Amanda in school, we were friends. And I was friends with Vicky but not really as much."

"She kinda sucked." said Amanda playfully nudging Vicky making Deepika chuckle, Vicky laugh and Mary smile. 

"Vicky hated me." said Deepika jokingly, still laughing at Amanda's joke "And Amanda was friends with Vicky. And Vicky was friends with Mary. And I didn't know Mary that well because she was the popular kid at school but she was the nice, popular kid. She would just be that nice, popular kid who would just nod at me while passing me in the corridor."

"Deepika was the nerd back in school." said Mary making Deepika laugh loudly "I remember thinking, man that kid has got to get a life!"

Deepika laughed and Mary smiled at her "I'm joking, I'm joking. In all seriousness, Deepika is the smartest person I know. She's so intelligent. She's one of the most cleverest people I've ever met. Like when we get asked stuff about things that we don't clue about - we all just look at her and she just saves us because she knows everything."

"Yeah, you should watch us in interviews and award shows, like when we get asked questions that we can't answer, you'll notice three heads just turn towards Deepika and Deepika will have the perfect answer ready to save us all." said Vicky with a grin as she put her arm around a shy and smiling Deepika.

"Like she reads books and she knows everything about what's happening in the world." said Amanda with a affectionate smile "And, I think we've all noticed this and all of us girls find this thing she does very amusing. Like when someone is talking something very stupid or ignorant, she just rolls her eyes." Everyone started laughing out loud while Deepika buried her head in her hands "Like she has this expression of 'what the hell are you talking?', like she can't bear the stupidity any longer... I don't even think she knows she rolls her eyes ... it's just a normal reaction to stupidity."

"No, it's - I don't do it on purpose. I didn't know that I did it until the girls pointed it out." said Deepika trying to defend herself "And like I've always liked teaching people and giving them knowledge and you know if I wasn't a singer, I would be a kindergarten teacher."

"Would you really?" asked James fascinated. 

"Yeah. I love teaching and I love being around kids. Kids are just so - imaginative." said Deepika with a grin "I like kids and I like learning and teaching, it's just really - because in learning you will teach and in teaching you will learn."

"That's really beautifully put." said Sebastian admiringly. 

"And she's the only one of us with a college degree." said Mary with a laugh and Deepika grinned at her. 

"Wow. When did you go to college?" asked James while Sebastian paid his full attention to Deepika. 

"It's a complicated story. I think, only the girls know it." said Deepika settling into telling the story "So, I should probably start by enlightening you all on the commonly known fact which is that I'm Sri Lankan, my whole family is Sri Lankan, we migrated to Britain when I was ten to escape the war. So just a few months before I auditioned for Britain's Got Talent, my father died. And it was hard for all of us as a family to deal with his loss emotionally and economically. It was a really hard time for us, my father he was a good man, a good father and his loss left a hole in our hearts that would never be healed. My mother was a really strong woman and she - she never let my sister and I see how much she was hurting, she kept on going and working really hard to make a living and to put the food on the table. And her job as a teacher wasn't enough, she did part time jobs at the grocery and baby sitting other peoples' kids and all sorts of errands to get the money for my sister and my education, for our living. And, I - it was my dream to go to an Ivy League school and study there and I knew that my mum knew this. And I knew we didn't have enough money for an Ivy League School like Harvard, even on a bloody scholarship but my mum kept encouraging me - she was so positive and strong. But I knew I had to face reality and give up my dreams and help out my mum with the financial situation, so I auditioned for Britain's Got Talent. And I loved singing, don't get me wrong - singing is my passion - but I really needed that money to help out my mum and my sister who were going broke. And everything went right for all of us as a group - there was no more problems with money for my family when the first album just went into this massive success and I just used my salary to help my mum and sister out. And after the first album, the girls and I, we were talking about how crazy everything was when I told them about my Ivy League dream and they told me to go for it. And I did go for it, applied for a few Ivy League Schools, got into Princeton, studied Policy Making - but because we were always on tour, always traveling - I had to do my studies, assignments and exams online. And a few years back, I graduated from Princeton!"

Everyone started clapping and Sebastian blinked back tears which had surprisingly sprang into his eyes and he saw a few people in the audience wiping their tears as well. 

"That goes to show, everything is possible if you work hard for it!" said James Corden clapping for Deepika while her bandmates hugged her "Wow, what an inspiring journey!"

"So as Femme Fatale, now that's an incredible name for a girl band." said James Corden and everyone nodded "But was this the first name you came up with in the beginning or were there many other names that were thrown around before Femme Fatale came up? Who's idea was this name?"

"Oh, we had loads of terrible names for this band." said Mary making everyone laugh "I think what was that name - There was one where we wanted to call ourselves 'Here to Slay'."

"That's a good one." said James in approval while laughing. 

"We had so many amazing names that the BGT and our management just turned down." said Vicky with a laugh "Goal Diggers. It's a spin on gold diggers except we're diggingfor our goals."

"I thought that was really good. We wanted to call ourselves the Power Puffs" said Deepika pleased when everyone laughed "But, no that was not happening. Oh - I remember another one was the Pink Panthers! The Purplicious Pegasus!"

"That was not our best." said Amanda shaking her head as she shook with laughter "Dolls with Balls! But that was a bit too explicit."

"Yeah, like then the parents would have to explain to the kids what balls are." said Deepika making Sebstian howl with laughter "Chicks with Sticks! Chicks with Kicks! My personal favorite was Young Tarts and Old Farts."

"That was lovely but it wasn't exactly a marketable name, we were told." said Vicky as she laughed along with James and Sebastian and the crowd who was laughing out loudly. 

"So we settled for Femme Fatale." said Deepika with a sweet smile. 

"You girls are hilarious!" said James laughing as he wiped a tear "So you have been together for eight years now. What is the secret for your success as a girlband, because there are so many girlbands who have reached the level of your success but who aren't authentic together as you are. Is there anything that makes Femme Fatale different from other girlbands because you are! So what is the key to Femme Fatale's success?"

The four girls, Mary, Vicky, Amanda and Deepika answered together honestly with genuine smiles "Friendship."

"Really?" asked James and Sebastian smiled at them. 

"Yeah, it's our friendship, our unity, it's how we've always got each others backs." said Mary genuinely "And we really, genuinely love each other."

"I think we got lucky. We are very similar to each other. I mean, we're different but what I mean is that we have similar interests, we have a similar sense of humor, we can have a good laugh together no matter what." said Vicky as the girls chuckled while nodding their heads. "I genuinely enjoy being with these three girls. I really love them!"

"And I think we all just want the same thing. We want to make really empowering, inspiring, incredible music, we want to use our platform to inspire everyone and to give people a voice, we want to be together forever!" said Amanda making the crowd laugh and the girls hummed in agreement "There's no competition, no secrets, no bullshit. Everyone gets along together so well, and there is no one person trying to stand out and shine. We understand that we work best when we work together. And we love working together."

"There is no egos, there is no - like nobody wants to be better than anybody. If anything, it's actually the opposite, where we genuinely support each other and encourage each other to be the best we can be. We're lucky to have each other. And I think that's why we've lasted so long. And we're stronger than ever and we're in such a good place as a girl band and as individuals. I can't imagine my life without these three girls in it." said Deepika emotionally as she looked at Mary, Vicky and Amanda who also were smiling lovingly at each other with tears in their eyes. 

"Oh my god, isn't this lovely!" exclaimed James as he clapped for the four girls along with Sebastian and the crowd. 

"I think it's really nice to see four women who have got each others backs and who have a genuinely strong friendship." said Sebastian with a genuine smile "I think that's a really good example for young people to see the importance of friendship."

"Aw, thank you." said Deepika as she touched Sebastian's hand lightly with a laugh "That's lovely of you."

"Now, we have a little game for Femme Fatale ... " said James Corden with a grin at the girls who were laughing at something they found hilarious "Now, Storm of You talks about your personal struggles as individuals. I want you each to tell everyone what you love most about your bandmates."

"Oh wow, sounds lovely!" said the four girls together making everyone laugh.

"So Mary we'll start with you, you're going to do it for Vicky, and then Vicky is going to do it for Amanda, and then Amanda is going to do it for Deepika and then Deepika is going to do it for Mary." said James as the crowd cheered while the girls clapped in excitement.

"Great. Let's get started." said Deepika clapping in excitement "It has to be cute and adorable!"

"What I love most about Vicky is that she is bubbly and optimistic and strong. She is the sunshine of our group." began Mary with a smile at Vicky who was smiling softly at her "So if she is sad, we're all sad because her happiness is infectious! And she is incredibly bloody talented, I mean - her voice is so insanely powerful, she's literally blonde Beyonce bombshell! And Vicky is so beautiful and hot and she's got a great body and a lovely heart! I also love - and I think I can say all of us love that she is very passionate about Femme Fatale, and she encourages all of us and sees the best in all of us and she has faith in the group!"

"Awww!" said Vicky as she hugged Mary happily while everyone clapped for them. 

"Vicky, it's your turn." said James Corden with a smile. 

"Amanda is very different and powerful and quirky and I love that she doesn't take any crap from other people." said Vicky to Amanda who laughed out loudly while the girls clapped in agreement "I love that she speaks her mind but in a good way. She is strong, she is bloody beautiful - I mean, have you seen her? That woman is fine as hell. Amanda is really talented, she is inspiring, she is brave and bold and she is - I think the one out of all of us who is the most daring. She is so fun to hang out with, she is absolutely mad in the head and I love her so, so, so much."

"YAASSS!!!" said Deepika and Mary loudly as Vicky and Amanda hugged each other. "QUEENS!"

"That was incredibly heartwarming." said Sebastian as he looked at Deepika who grinned at him 

"This is what happens in our sleepovers." said Deepika with a cheeky smile making everyone laugh. 

Amanda looked at Deepika as she took her hand with a sweet smile "Deepika, where do I start about my Deepika? Deepika is just indescribable. She is the strongest, sweetest, kindest, vulnerable soul ever. Like there is no bad bone in Deepika's body. My girl, Deepika has gone through so much of crap and people give her so much of crap every day but she still treats everyone with kindness. She's literally an angel. Deepika's bloody Wonder Woman. And there's a question we get asked which is 'if you could be one of your band mates for a day or week or whatever, who would you be?' and all of us choose to be Deepika -" Amanda paused as Mary and Vicky muttered and nodded their heads in agreement "Because she has to go through a lot of different crap and untrue rumors for being Miss. Deepika Perera. She's so intelligent, so kind, so hilarious, so charming, so genuine and just so amazingly beautiful. I think looking like the way she does, you'd think she'd have more confidence in herself but she doesn't think herself as that which I find endearing. Deepika is just so talented, she has the voice of an angel, she is really caring - she goes above and beyond for the people who she loves. And, she;s just got a genuine heart and a pure soul and we all love her very much. Deepika's the embodiment of love and kindness. She's my Wonder Woman." 

Sebastian saw that Deepika had tears in her eyes and she hugged Amanda tightly burying her face in Amanda's shoulder mumbling 'thank you' as everyone clapped loudly for her. Sebastian also noticed that the cheers were louder for her than it had been for others and the other two girls had joined the hug, hugging Deepika, comforting her. 

Deepika wiped her tears and James Corden asked her in concern "You alright, Deepika?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I just got a bit emotional." said Deepika with a little laugh as Amanda put a comforting arm around her. Then Deepika looked at Mary with a smile "Mary, Mary is like one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. Like literally, I love how she is like a foodie and she eats anything and everything she wants and still looks hot as hell. Also, I like how we didn't know each other at school and I thought like back at school that you were really cool and she still is really cool. She is bit of a diva but a nice diva that makes me laugh a lot. Mary definitely makes me laugh a lot and she's the one who gets invited to like really cool, hip parties and - she knows what's happening - I don't have a clue about anything because I'm boring so we balance each other. And I love everything about her. I love her sense of style. She's such a fashion queen. I love her gorgeous voice - when she's singing, it's just perfect! And I love how generous she is with her time as well, she might be really busy but if we want to talk to her, she's like always there for us. Mary is amazing and wonderful and I love her so much!"

"Awww, thank you, Deepika!" said Mary as she blew Deepika a kiss. 

"That was just tear jerking." said James laughing as the girls hugged each other "That's so lovely!"

"I mean, this is just - I love these girls so much! We're the best friends in the world!" said Mary squealing in excitement as Deepika, Vicky and Amanda cheered in agreement. 

"So, now the question that my fans have most requested, asked me to ask you girls - are you single?" asked James making the crowd cheer and the girls laugh. 

"Vicky and I are single and ready to mingle!" yelled Amanda, getting the cheers of the audience. 

"But these two are already settled with their boyfriends." said Vicky pointing at Deepika and Mary who looked amused "But we're single! We're in the market!"

"Deepika and I are off the market!" said Mary with a laugh as Deepika chuckled. "We have boyfriends! We're not sinNogle anymore!"

"Wow, Mary, so everyone knows you're dating Shawn Mendes." said James Cordon making everyone laugh. 

"She shows off so much!" said Amanda making everyone laugh. 

"But Deepika, I was surprised to hear that you've been in a three year relationship with the Indian - America, stand up comedian, Kanan Khan." said James looking at Deepika who was wearing an blank expression. 

"Why is it a surprise?" asked Deepika in a joking voice. 

"No, because it's - just you've never been vocal about it. And you've been out with so many models and actors and singers throughout the years." said James trying to defend himself and Sebastian flinched seeing Deepika's resentful face, even though he was crushed himself that she was in a relationship. James was being tactless and insensitive and everyone could clearly see that James words were hurting Deepika and Sebastian understood Amanda's words about Deepika. 

"I have a lot of friends and some of them are boys and apparently I'm dating all of them." said Deepika with a good humored smile, but Sebastian could see the tiredness and exhaustion etched in her face. 

"I think just because you don't advertise a relationship and show it off on social media, it doesn't mean it's not there." asked Mary jumping into Deepika's defense.

"Yeah, I mean, it's good to keep the relationship low key and private, especially in an industry like ours." said Amanda as she looked at Deepika who was quiet. 

"And, I speak for all of us when I say I've never seen two people more in love than Kanan and Deepika." said Vicky seriously making Deepika smile a little.

"That's so sweet. Tell us about him." said James Cordon and Sebastian felt Deepika stiffen near him "Because apparently he makes jokes about you in his stand up. Are you okay with that?"

"Totally. It's fine that he makes fun of me. I make fun of him, he makes fun of me, that's how our relationship works." said Deepika with a smile "And he's really good at what he does as well. He's hilarious."

"How did you meet?" asked James in curiosity. 

"I'm not telling you that, James." said Deepika with a charming laugh

"Well, a lot of people are heartbroken that Hollywood's most eligible bachelorette is off the market." said James with a grin and Sebastian silently agreed with him because he himself was sad that he couldn't take Deepika out on a date to get to know her. 

"I'm not a prize to be sold or won." said Deepika politely but there was a hint of firmness in her voice. 

"Of course not." said James immediately "So any plans for future marriage? Anything the audience should know?"

"I think we're really happy where we are as a group and as individuals and we are going to continue on living our best lives together." said Deepika vaguely making the other girls smile because that was such a vague answer. 

"How wonderful. But now our time together has come to an end." announced James Corden to the audience "Thank you for joining us Femme Fatale and Sebastian Stan!"

"Thank you for having us!" said Femme Fatale together. 

"It was a pleasure." said Sebastian Stan pleasantly as he took one last lingering look at Deepika who wore a thoughtful but charming smile as she waved at the audience. 

"And that's the end of tonight! Good night ladies and gentlemen! See you tomorrow night!"


End file.
